An Itch You Can't Scratch
by Jessica Pendragon
Summary: Keela returns after weeks of being from Skyhold and needs some attention.


"Have you considered-"

Their conversation is interrupted as noise filters through the open door of the rotunda. A soldier rushes by while loitering nobles move in the opposite direction attracted to whatever has entered the hall. When Solas hears Varric speaking, he rises from his chair.

"It appears the Inquisitor and the others have returned. If you would excuse m-"

Dorian waves a hand. "Yes, yes. I know my curiosities can't compare to those honeyed eyes. Go, give her a kiss for me."

And even though Solas ignores the other mage, he intends to do just that. The weeks have been long without her, his duties hardly a distraction from the way her absence is like being unable to use a limb. It would alarm him how dependent he has become upon another person, but as he hears her voice drift through the air, he thinks of little else.

Swift feet carry him over the ancient stones of Skyhold and through the passageway into the main hall. He slows before moving through the final door frame, collecting himself, and casually places arms behind his back as he surveys the throng congregating.

He finds her in an instant, skin glowing gold in the light from torches, bright eyes gleaming like fires of their own. Keela's attention narrows to him and for a moment the world shrinks as his heart expands at the affection evident in her gaze. She excuses herself with little preamble and stalks toward him.

"Welcome back, vhenan," he says when she is near. "How-"

Keela doesn't give him the chance to ask his question as she presses her lips into his mouth, arms wrapping tight around his waist. Solas widens his eyes before closing them and returns the embrace with equal fervor. She smells of the sea and smoke and he is lost in the depths of her kiss.

Someone nearby lets out a low whistle to shatter the moment and Solas breaks away, but Keela does not let him escape completely. Her lips brush against his cheek, close around his ear for a brief, tingling moment.

"Give me ten minutes," she whispers, "and if you're not inside me by then, I swear I am going to burn this fortress to the ground."

When she moves back, Solas can see heat rippling off her like a mirage, can feel it reaching out and licking against his clothes. She takes a breath and it fades away, but he can tell her agitation by the way her fists are clenched, the way her eyes flare and rage.

"I would be glad to assist you, Inquisitor," he says, calm and steady, unlike the surging storm inside.

Keela smirks and steps away. "Good."

She continues her journey down the great hall, waylaid by a few more dignitaries and pages, before she manages to finally slip away. When she disappears from sight, Solas moves to make himself ready only to catch the gaze of a clever dwarf. Varric leans back against the table, arms and legs crossed, with a delighted look of his own.

"You're not going to welcome everyone back like that are you?"

"I do not think it would be so well received by others."

"The Inquisitor needs help, huh? Anything I can do?" Varric asks with amusement filling every syllable.

"I am sure I can handle the matter on my own, Master Tethras," Solas answers as he begins to trek across the stone.

"Yeah, I'm sure you can. Have fun, Chuckles," Varric says, his deep laughter following Solas out the hall.

It is dark in the Inquisitor's room when he climbs the stairs. Night has fallen fast and Keela keeps it at bay with only a few candles by the bed. Solas' eyes are drawn to the massive expanse and find her settled above the covers. She reclines on her side, bare skin inviting, clear eyes ensnaring. Water still clings in beads atop her hip, rolls down the swell of her chest. He takes a moment to drink her in before moving towards the vanity on the far side of the room.

Keela lets out a disgruntled sound as he passes by the bed, the soft sheets shifting as she turns to follow his motions. Solas positions himself in front of the mirror on the wall so he can watch her as he slowly, slowly begins to remove his clothing. He catches her gaze which narrows in response to his languishing fingers.

"Solas," she says, a threat growling in her throat as she scoots towards the side of the bed. He tries to ignore the way she spreads her legs in open invitation as they drape over the edge, but the image makes him ache and strain against his tight clothing.

"A moment if you would, Inquisitor," he replies, his lips twitching up as hers turn down. He lifts his tunic up and over his head and takes the time to neatly fold it atop the dresser and chuckles to himself at how Keela's fists strangle the sheets in their grip.

"You are being cruel." Solas pulls his undershirt away and startles as he emerges to find Keela just behind him. Her grin is wicked, her skin almost burning him without even touching again, and the gleam in her eyes rolls deep within. "Two can play that game."

Her hands tickle against his sides as she threads them through his arms, slides down his stomach and quickly begins undoing the threads of his breeches. When they are loose enough, nails scratch into his skin as she pulls them down, flinging them across the room when Solas is finally free. Fingers retrace their steps, grasping hold of his growing arousal. Solas tilts his head back against her shoulder, eyes closing as she strokes and squeezes, causing him to shudder and sigh.

Keela leaves heavy kisses into his shoulder, his neck, and every time she sucks at the skin he feels thrilling lines race from her lips to the clever rhythm of her hands. Solas reaches back and grips of mess of her hair, pulling her towards his eager mouth, and the moan that rumbles through her throat as they collide stirs his blood to a fever pitch.

She moves to his side, a hand moving across the hard muscles of his abdomen. "Did you not think of me while I was away?"

There's a crackling sound, seconds later followed by biting sparks of magic shooting through his skin. Solas pulls away with a gasp and glances in the mirror to see the green light of the anchor storming between Keela's fingers.

"I thought of you while I was alone." Her touch slowly rises and he can't help but twitch as the power strikes out, burning him up from the inside. "I'm sure the rain of the Storm Coast did little to mask my cries when I thrust fingers inside me, pretending it was you filling me over and over."

"Fenedhis, and I am cruel." He's breathing hard by the time she reaches his chest. Keela grabs onto the cords of his necklace and yanks, crashing their lips back together as the anchor surges, sending tingling flames coursing through both their veins.

"I need the real thing. Solas, please."

"In Elvhen."

She smiles into his mouth, the electric green of the Fade gleaming in her eyes. "Ar ma'isala."

"Ma nuvenin."

He turns, quick, grasping her arms and throwing her over towards the wooden vanity. He kicks her legs apart, a hand grasping at the base of her neck while the other helps to align himself between her wanton folds. He pushes inside her, hard, fast, and Keela lets out a deep whine, her hands clawing at the grain for purchase. For a moment he stays seated deep within discovering anew the way she thrills and consumes, before he moves in earnest.

Keela's nimble fingers snake between her thighs and Solas hisses when her body reacts to her own touch, clenching and quaking, drawing both of them closer to the edge. "Gods, _fuck,_ " she moans, more profanity spilling from her mouth in languages he knows and those he does not, and he looks to see her marked hand gripping the vanity start to spark.

He reaches over and pulls on her hair, lifting her to face the mirror. "I want to see you unravel for me, vhenan."

Keela moans again, mouth hanging open as she forces her fingers to work faster, harder. The anchor buzzes to life again and pulses with the blaring speed of her heart. She shivers all over, sobbing as pleasure denied to her for too long washes over her in drowning waves.

The sight of her, the feel of her ecstasy rolling through her body, is more than Solas can take. Hips snap forward in erratic pulses as growls slip through clench teeth. He grasps tight to her skin as the world flashes white, heat bursting up and down his spine that consumes all thought.

When the tremors pass and the room returns to focus, he collapses onto Keela, uncaring as their sweat soaked skin sticks to each other. He leaves lazy kisses against the blades of her back, feels her heart still tremble beneath his lips, before resting his cheek against her. He watches as she lifts her hand to find the surface below scorched black, smoke curling from the warped wood.

A laugh shudders through her and passes into Solas until they are both breathless from it and the quivering afterglow. "Josephine will be very upset with me," Keela says. She glances back at him, the Fade in her eyes still rolling like dangerous thunderclouds. "Want to see what else we can ruin?"


End file.
